The Wizard of Esthar
by Danielle Breon
Summary: The Wizard of Oz story with FFVIII characters... based on their personalities.
1. Trouble At Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. I, also, do not own The Wizard of Oz. That's it for my disclaimer this time!

The world was a very huge place; so huge that not everyone has seen most of it. Aside from all the cities and towns, the smallest town of all sat alone between two mountains and two oceans, safe from the outside world. That town was Winhill and it hasn't had much outside influence. Just a little ways outside of the small town, a farm sat, which was Winhill's source for food. A narrow dirt road connected the farm with Winhill. Carriages traveled the road once a week, carrying food back to town. This time, the road was a passage home for a young woman and her dog. Rinoa Heartilly ran down the dirt road, along with Angelo running beside her. She ran and ran, until she got to an old wooden fence, where she stopped to check on Angelo. "I didn't think we'd be able to get away from her." Rinoa said to Angelo. "Did she hurt you?"

Angelo stared up at her, leaving his tongue dangle as he panted. "We should tell mother and father what she tried to do." With that, she ran inside the fence into the farm.

She, frantically, began searching for her mother's whereabouts. She searched the inside of the house first because that's where her mother typically was. After running all through the house, downstairs and upstairs, Rinoa ran back outside to begin another search. She found her mother near the pig pen, scolding Irvine Kinneas about something. "Mother! Mother!" Rinoa shouted as she ran over to the pig pen.

"Just a minute, Rinoa." Julia turned to say, and then resumed talking to Irvine. "I wish you would spend as much time working as you do chasing girls."

"Yes, ma'am." Irvine said.

"Now, what is it?" Julia asked, turning to Rinoa.

"It's Adel. She threatened to take Angelo away." Rinoa explained. "She only said that because Angelo gets into her garden and chases her cat."

"Rinoa, we go through this every day."

"But this time she really meant it!"

"Just like the last time?" Julia asked, and then headed back toward the house.

Rinoa watched her leave, and then looked forward again, where saw that Irvine and Zell Dincht had been listening to her; even Squall Leonhart managed to look over his shoulder before he went back to working on a tractor engine. "I think Julia's tired of all of this." Zell observed.

"Yeah, she is." Irvine said. "Where's your head, Rinoa? Don't you have any brains in there?"

"Of course I do." Rinoa answered.

"Why don't you use them? Whenever you come home from Winhill, don't walk by Adel's place and Angelo won't get into her garden." With that said, Irvine headed over to the broken tractor to help Squall.

Rinoa began getting the impression that no one was going to help her with her problem so she gave up telling everyone. Feeling a little bored, she climbed up onto nearby fence, the pig pen, and began walking along, keeping her balance. Behind her, Zell had gotten a bucket of food scraps and began feeding the pigs. While he poured the bucket, Zell watched Rinoa keep her balance as she walked along the fence, thinking about her problem with Adel. "You know, Rinoa," Zell started. "If your afraid of Adel this much, why don't you stand up to her?"

"But I'm not afraid of her." Rinoa said.

"Why, if she was giving me trouble, I'd go right up to her face and…" Rinoa's scream stopped him from finishing his sentence.

She had off of the fence and into the pig pen. The pigs began surrounding her, nuzzling her with their noses. Zell hopped over the fence and forced his way through the pigs. He lifted Rinoa off of the ground and carried her to the side of the fence, where he put down outside of the pen. As he began climbing over the fence himself, he could hear Julia's voice calling for Rinoa. Obviously, the woman had seen Rinoa fall when she glanced out of the kitchen window. "Rinoa! Are you alright?" Julia asked, still making her way to the scene.

"I'm fine. Zell saved me." Rinoa informed.

"Thank goodness." Julia said. "Come inside where it's safe." With that, she began walking back toward the house.

Rinoa stayed a little while longer. She watched as Zell sat down next to the pig pen and she noticed that he was breathing faster. "Zell! You were more afraid than I was." She said.

Zell lowered his head in embarrassment, but tried to cover it up. "I… was just afraid you'd hurt yourself, that's all." He said.

"Yeah… right."

At that moment, Julia called from the kitchen. "Lunch time!" She shouted.

Squall, Irvine, and Zell all began walking toward the house, each one equally starved. "Rinoa! Come and eat!" Julia called, and then she went back inside.

Rinoa remained outside. She sat down and began wondering about something. Before long, Angelo joined her and laid down at her feet. "There's so much pain and hardship around here." She said to Angelo, causing him to lift his head up. "There's probably pain and hardship everywhere. No where's perfect, right?" She began wondering again. "Maybe there is a perfect place. A place full of happiness… a place people can go to release their worries and just be happy. It's a hard place to get to. You can't there in a car or a spaceship. It's…" Then, she began singing:

_Somewhere over the rainbow…way up high_

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow… skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops…_

_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow… blue birds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow—Why then oh why can't I?_

_If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?

* * *

_

All the goodness in the world seemed melt away as Adel peddled down the dirt road on her bicycle; a dog carriage attached to the back. She brought her bike to a stop next to the wooden fence surrounding the farm. There, she waited to be greeted. Caraway was the one to greet her. "What brings you here?" He asked, casually.

"I want to see Rinoa." Adel said.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It's that dog of hers. It bit me."

"Oh… she bit you?" Caraway joked.

"No. Her dog."

"Oh… she bit her dog?"

Adel shot him a furious glance, not being the mood for any jokes. "I'm sorry. Come on inside. We'll talk." Caraway said, and then led the way inside.

Ten minutes passed as Adel explained to Julia what had happen. Julia sat silently for a moment, trying to find a solution. "What if she keeps the dog tied? He's really gentle… with gentle people that is." She said.

"Today was my final warning. That dog needs to be put to sleep." Adel warned.

"No! Go way! Or… or… I'll bite you myself!" Rinoa shouted, keeping Angelo behind her.

"That dog is going to be put to sleep. I already talked to a Galbadian soldier about it. Do you really want to go against the soldiers?" Adel said, still talking to Julia.

Julia gave Rinoa a sad look as she said, "…I'm sorry. We can't go against the soldiers. Angelo's going to have to go."

"No… mother… father… don't let her take Angelo!" Rinoa pleaded. "It was all my fault. I let him get away with everything. I should be the one to be punished."

Julia knew what she had to do, even though she didn't want to do it. "Take him out to the carriage, Caraway." She said.

Caraway grabbed Angelo's leash, which was draped over a coat rack near the front door, and then he attached it to Angelo's collar. He led the dog outside and got him settled into the dog carriage. He tied the leash to the bike, and then backed away. Rinoa stood at the front door and watched as Adel hopped onto her bike and took off down the road. Unable to deal with the grief, Rinoa turned around and ran to her room. There, she dropped down onto the floor by her bed and cried.

* * *

About halfway between the farm and Winhill, Angelo had an idea for an escape plan. He began chewing through his leash; Caraway had tied it to keep him from jumping out. Angelo kept chewing and chewing, narrowing down the leash with each chew. Eventually, the leash snapped apart and Angelo leapt out of the carriage. He began running back home. When he reached the front fence, he began sniffing the air, searching for Rinoa's scent. He found it in her bedroom and he leapt through the window, startling her a little. "Angelo!" Rinoa shouted, happily. "You got away."

She hugged Angelo like she never had before, but then a terrible thought occurred to her. "She'll be back for you." She said. "We have to go away… far away."

She pulled a suitcase out from underneath her bed and began packing everything she needed for a long trip. After everything was packed, she climbed out of her bedroom window, letting Angelo leap out himself. Before long, the two of them were walking down the dirt road in the opposite direction of Winhill. About five minutes into the journey, Rinoa came upon a circus wagon. Full of curiosity, she walked down the small hill to check out the wagon. Just then, a black-haired man stepped out of the wagon. Afraid, Rinoa turned around to run back up the hill. "Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" The man said, stopping Rinoa in her tracks. "I won't hurt you."

The man walked over to a campfire he had built; a hotdog on a stick in his hand. "What brings you here?" He asked.

Rinoa opened her mouth to say something, but the man interrupted, "Wait, don't tell me. You're visiting a friend? No, that's not it. You're going to town to shop? No, that's not it either. You're… uh… you're running away!"

"How'd you know?" Rinoa asked.

"I just took a guess." The man said. "Now, _why _are you running away? Don't tell me! You're having trouble at home… they don't understand you… you wanna see new places…"

"Wow. That's, exactly, what I want to do."

Taking advantage of the situation, Angelo snatched the man's hotdog away and gobbled it up. "Angelo! That's not polite!" Rinoa told him.

"Ah, don't worry about. That's one dog to another." The man said as he put another hotdog at the end of his stick.

"Um… who are you?"

"Me? I'm Laguna. Laguna Loire. I'm just traveling around… seeing new places." The man said. "I learned a new trick. Wanna see?"

"I don't know…" Rinoa said. "I should be going."

"It won't take long." With that, Laguna stood up and began walking toward the wagon.

Rinoa had the sudden feeling that she could trust Laguna, so she followed him into the wagon. "Angelo, stay outside." She said, as she walked inside.

Laguna sat down at a small table and pulled the cloth off of it, revealing a crystal ball. "I learned how to see the future." He said. "Want me to see yours?"

Fascinated, Rinoa sat down on the other side of the table, as she said, "Sure."

"Okay. Close your eyes and concentrate." Laguna said, taking the suitcase from Rinoa's hands as though he was making her comfortable.

As Rinoa sat with her eyes closed, Laguna began rummaging through the suitcase, looking for any clues as to what her fortune may be. He found a photograph of Rinoa standing beside someone who looked like her mother. Thinking he found something useful, he sat the suitcase down and gazed into the crystal ball. "What's this?" He asked. "I see a woman… a woman with black hair wearing a red dress."

"That's my mother." Rinoa informed. "What's she doing?"

"She's calling out for someone. Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's dropping to her knees. Now she's holding her heart."

"Is she hurt?"

"Yeah… but in a way that can't be cured by medicine. She lost someone… someone she loves very much… someone she took care of everyday."

"…Me?" Rinoa asked. "Oh, no… I have to get back to her before something even more awful happens to her!"

She got up from the table and began walking fast toward the exit. "I appreciated your company!" Laguna called, saying his good-bye.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I have to get back home. Bye!" With that, Rinoa hopped out of the wagon and began running home; Angelo barked, and then followed her.

* * *

Back on the farm, the wind began to pick up speed, which only meant one thing: a tornado. Every person on the property began to make their way toward the shelter. Squall stood holding the shelter door open and let everyone else go in ahead of him. Zell was the first one to enter, followed by Irvine, who was keeping Julia from being blown away. Caraway brought up the rear, helping Squall close the door as he passed. Not long after they closed the door, Rinoa ran by and into the house, looking for everyone. She ran all through the house, but found no trace of anyone. Thinking that they were already in the shelter, she ran back outside and tried to open the shelter door. It was locked. Desperate to get into a safety zone, she began kicking the door, trying to get someone's attention. No one opened the door, thinking that the pounding was just debris being through about. Feeling vulnerable, Rinoa did the only thing she could think of: run back inside. She ran inside and into her room. She stopped to see if Angelo was still behind her, but before she knew it, her window frame blew inwards and slammed into her head. She fell onto her bed, unconscious.

It didn't seem like she was unconscious for long. She awoke and sat up onto the edge of her bed. Angelo jumped up onto the bed and sniffed her, making sure she was alright. Rinoa gave him a pat, and then glanced out the window. She saw that the tornado was still raging and that the house was lifted off of the ground and spinning around inside the tornado. Before long, she began seeing things… people outside in the wind. She saw her mother cooking something in the kitchen; Julia stopped long enough to wave and Rinoa waved back. Then, she saw her father sleeping on a recliner. Lastly, she saw Adel riding her bike. Strangly, Adel seemed to transform into a sorceress, which caused Rinoa to fear her more than she did. As the ghostly forms of the people vanished, the tornado raged on, spinning the house around and around, and then at a split second, everything stopped. Rinoa was surprised that she, actually, survived a tornado.

**Gullwing**** Yunie: **Heh heh… Adel's riding a bike. Everytime I picture that, I just wanna laugh! Ok, anyway, I hope nobody minds, but I'm just gonna use the songs from the movie. I really those songs… and besides, I suck at riding my own lyrics. Let me know how this one turns out, ok?


	2. Munchkin Land

She remained sitting on her bed for a while longer, glancing out of her window to be sure that the tornado had passed. After a few minutes, she finally stood up. "It's over." Rinoa sighed, and then motioned for Angelo to follow her. "Let's find the others and make sure they're alright."

Rinoa walked, shakily, through the house, still shaken up from the tornado. She left her room and went through the hallways, until she got to the back door. Outside, she knew that the entrance to the shelter was there and that everyone else must be climbing out right now. She opened up the back door, expecting to see the shelter. But she didn't see the shelter. Instead, she saw one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. It didn't look like the Winhill Bluffs at all. Everything had its own unique color. It was like a rainbow had just melted over top of the place, making everything looked so beautiful. Rinoa found that her eyes had widened at the sight and her jaw was partially dropped. "I don't think we're in Winhill anymore, Angelo." She said, more to herself than Angelo.

Feeling curious, she began walking forward, absorbing all of the characteristics of this place. As she walked along a small bridge, she saw what looked to be a village right in front of her. She glanced around; looking for any signs of life in the area, but the village seemed deserted. Rinoa felt an urge to call out for someone, but she quickly decided against it, thinking that she might startle someone. Just as she stepped off of the bridge, she heard some giggling coming from somewhere. Startled, Rinoa frantically looked around, trying to find out it was that was giggling. Before she could take another stepped, a gust of dark purple smoke began to rise up out of the ground. Once the smoke dispersed a middle-aged woman with long black hair wearing a long black dress, stood in place; a smile upon her face. "Hello." The woman said. "How do you do?"

Rinoa glanced behind her, and then looked back to the woman, making sure that the woman was talking to her. "Um, I do very well… thank you." She said, making a curtsy gesture.

"Are you a good sorceress or an evil sorceress?"

"I'm not a sorceress at all. Sorceresses are old and evil."

Some more giggling came from somewhere in the village. Rinoa took another glance around, and then decided it was best to ask about the giggling. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Why… they're the munchkins. This is Munchkin Land." The woman answered.

"Why are they laughing?"

"They are laughing because I am a sorceress. I am the good sorceress, Sorceress Edea."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. It's obvious that you are not from around here and, therefore, did not know me. If I may ask, where are you from?"

"Well… I'm from Winhill."

"Winhill? Why, I have never heard of it." Edea said. "It must be a land far, far away."

At that moment, Rinoa heard some murmurs coming from all around the village, most likely talking about her and her house falling out of the sky. Edea smiled around at all of the houses, and then began to sing:

_Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, who fell from a star._

_She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Winhill, she says, is the name of the star._

One by one the munchkins came out of their hiding places, realizing that it was safe. As they walked over to join Edea, they repeated:

_Winhill__, she says, is the name of the star._

Edea continued on with the song.

_She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard?_

_When she fell out of Winhill_

_A miracle occurred._

Then, Rinoa joined in, telling her story as she sang along.

_It really was no miracle. What happened was just this._

_The wind began to switch – the house to pitch and suddenly the hinges started to unhitch._

_Just then the witch – to satisfy an itch went flying on her broomstick, thumbing for a hitch._

Next, the Munchkins took over and continued the story.

_And oh, what happened then was rich._

_The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch._

_It landed on the wicked witch in the middle of a ditch,_

_Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch._

_Who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch_

_Of what was once the Wicked Witch._

One Munchkin, who was mid-twenties female, stepped forward and sang:

_We thank very sweetly, for doing it so neatly._

A second munchkin stepped forward, Selphie Tilmitt, and sang:

_You've killed her so completely, that we thank you so sweetly._

Lastly, Edea finished the song.

_Let the news be spread, the Wicked Old Witch at last is dead!_

With Edea's words said, the Munchkins began singing joyously; Rinoa stood quietly with Angelo, watching their happiness.

_Ding Dong! The witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch!_

_Ding Dong! The wicked witch is dead._

_Wake up – sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed._

_Wake up, the wicked witch is dead. She's gone where the goblins go,_

_Below – below – below.__ Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out._

_Ding Dong, the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low._

_Let them know_

_The Wicked Witch is dead!_

The singing stopped, as the mayor stepped forth and sang alone.

_As the mayor of __Munchkin__City__, in the county of the __land__ of __Esthar__, I welcome you most regally._

Then, the barrister stepped forth and sang one after another with the mayor.

_But we've got to verify it legally to see_

_To see?_

_If she_

_If she?_

_Is morally, ethically_

_Spiritually, physically_

_Positively, absolutely_

_Undeniably and reliably dead_

Next, the coroner stepped up to examine the body of the sorceress.

_As coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her._

_And she not only merely dead, she is most sincerely dead._

The mayor took the stand again and sang:

_Then this is a day of independence for all the Munchkins and their descendants._

_If any._

_Yes, let the news be spread. The Wicked Old Witch at last is dead._

After a few seconds, the mayor walked over to stand before Rinoa. "Now," He said. "Allow us to welcome you more properly."

He stepped aside and allowed three female munchkins, apparently young girls, to take the stage. The three females danced beautifully, as they sang:

_We represent the Lullaby League, the Lullaby League, the Lullaby League._

_And in the name of the Lullaby League… We wish to welcome you to __Munchkin__Land_

The females danced off of the stand and allowed three boys to make their welcome.

_We represent the Lollypop Guild, the Lollypop Guild, the Lollypop Guild._

_And in the name of the Lollypop Guild… We wish to welcome you to MunchkinLand_

_The two groups stood together and sang together._

_From now on you'll be history, you'll be history, you'll history, you'll be history._

_And we will glorify your name._

_You will be a bust, be a bust, be a bust_

_In the hall of fame!_

At those last words, more purple smoke began to rise up out of the ground, causing all of the munchkins to run and hide again. When the smoke disappeared, another sorceress stood in the area. "I thought you said she was dead." Rinoa asked Edea.

"That was the evil sorceress of the west, Ultimecia. This is the evil sorceress of the east, Adel. She's a very fearful sorceress." Edea explained.

"Who killed my cousin?" Adel shouted, and then began picking out munchkins one at a time. "Was it you? Or you?"

Adel looked around a few times, and then finally pointed a finger at Rinoa. "It was you!" She shouted.

Feeling frightened, Rinoa said, "It was an accident! Honest!"

"An accident, you say?" Adel said. "Well, I can cause accidents, too."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Edea interjected.

Adel stared at her, suspiciously.

"The ruby slippers."

"Yes… the ruby slippers." With that, Adel walked over to the house, where Ultimecia's feet were sticking out. She reached down to grab the shoes, only to see them slip away from her grip. "Where'd they go?" She speed walked back over to Edea. "You did something with them! I know you did! Where are they?"

"There they are…" Edea said, indicating Rinoa's feet. "And there they'll stay."

Rinoa glanced down at her feet and was stunned to see that her ordinary shoes were somehow replaced with a pair of beautiful ruby slippers. "We'll just see about that." Adel said, and then reached down to take away the slippers… only to be shocked by them.

Adel screamed in pain and held onto her shocked hand. She grabbed a hold of her broomstick and began to conjure a spell. "I'll get those slippers if it's the last thing I do." She said.

"What are you doing? You have no magic here." Edea informed. "Leave here at once… before somebody drops a house on you."

Adel, quickly, looked up into the sky, making sure that nothing was falling toward her. "Very well. I shall leave. But mark my words, I'll get you my pretty… and you're little dog, too." With that, Adel vanished within purple smoke.

"Adel doesn't seem too happy with you." Edea informed. "The sooner you leave the continent of Esthar, the safer you'll be."

"How can I leave? I don't think I can go the way I came." Rinoa said.

"Hmm… perhaps the Wizard of Esthar can help."

"The Wizard of Esthar?"

"Yes. He is very mysterious, but is known to help others when they are in need of help."

"How can I get to him?"

"Just follow the yellow brick road." With that, Edea vanished within some purple smoke.

Rinoa watched her go, and then glanced down at the ruby slippers. Upon looking down, she found that she was standing on the tip of the yellow brick road. "Follow the yellow brick road…" She said, and then took a few steps forward. "Follow the yellow brick road?"

Then, the munchkins began singing, coaching her along.

_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow, follow, follow, follow,_

_Follow the yellow brick road._

_Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road._

_You're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Esthar._

_You'll find that he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was._

_If ever oh ever a wiz there was The Wizard of Esthar is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because,_

_Because of the wonderful things he does._

_You're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Esthar!_

As they sang, Rinoa skipped down the road; Angelo following close beside her. Together, they left Munchkin Land and out into the unknown.

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I know… you kinda have to sing an extra note with Esthar included the songs. But its not that bad, right? And another thing I wanna say… is that some things from the movie I'm not going to change… because they're sort of like classics. I think you know what 'things' I'm talking about. Anyway, how was this chapter?


	3. Three's Company

Rinoa and Angelo traveled down the long, yellow brick road. For a half an hour, the road continued on a straight stretch, which seemed to go right to the city of Esthar. But at one point, the road split into a cross section; two of the roads flowed along a cornfield, while the other road continued off into some open plains. "Now, which way do we go?" Rinoa asked, as she glanced around the cross section.

"That way seems like a nice way to go." A voice said from the cornfield.

Rinoa looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of the person who spoke, but the only one she found was a scarecrow pointing down one of the roads. "Angelo? Did you just hear…?" She asked, thinking she was hearing things.

"Well… that way is pretty nice, too." The voice said.

Rinoa glanced up at the scarecrow and asked, "Wasn't he pointing the other way?"

"People do go both ways, too." Scarecrow said, pointing down two roads.

"Are you really trying to help me? Or can't you make up your mind?" Rinoa asked, feeling a little weird talking to a scarecrow.

"That's my only problem. I can't make up my mind. I don't have a brain."

"But if you don't have a brain, how can you talk?"

"I don't know." Scarecrow answered. A few minutes passed in silence, when Scarecrow spoke again. "Hey, can you help me with a problem?"

"Well, maybe. What's the problem?" Rinoa asked.

"It's this pole running up my back. This is very uncomfortable."

"Oh. Then, I have to help you." With that, Rinoa walked up to Scarecrow and began examining the pole.

She found an old, wooden lever in the back of the pole. Thinking that might prove useful, she pulled on it, and then Scarecrow fell from the pole, losing his cowboy hat and some straw from his stomach. Rinoa assisted him in stuffing himself, and then helped him up and straighten out his long, light brown coat. "Thanks." Scarecrow said. "See… if I had a brain I could've gotten myself down."

"I don't think you could reach around to that lever." Rinoa indicated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Scarecrow noticed. "But now that I'm free, I could do lots of things, if I had a brain, that is."

"Like what?"

"Well…"

_I could while away the hours, conferrin' with the flowers_

_Consultin__' with the rain._

_And my head I'd be scratchin' while my thoughts were busy hatchin'_

_If I only had a brain._

_I'd unravel every riddle for any individ'l_

_In trouble or in pain._

Rinoa began getting the pictured and offered her own ideas for him.

_With the thoughts you'll be thinkin', you could be another __Lincoln_

_If you only had a brain._

Then, Scarecrow took over the rest of the song.

_Oh, I could tell you why the ocean's near the shore._

_I could think of things I never thunk before._

_And then I'd sit and think some more._

_I would not be just a nothin'; my head all full of stuffin'._

_My heart all full of pain._

_I would dance and be merry. Life would be a ding-a-derry._

_If I only had a brain._

"It's just awful you don't have a brain." Rinoa said.

"Yeah. I know." Scarecrow said.

Rinoa sat thinking for a moment, wondering how she might be able to help this poor scarecrow. Then, she began thinking about the wizard. "Well… I'm on my way to see the wizard of Esthar. Why don't you come along with me?" She asked.

"What for?" Scarecrow asked.

"I was told that he could help me get back home. And if he's as great as everyone says he is, he might be able to help you, too."

"Do you really think he'll help me?"

"I can't really say. But even if he doesn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now."

"I guess you're right."

"So, what do you say? To Esthar?"

"To Esthar!" Scarecrow said with a smile.

Rinoa helped Scarecrow to his feet, which was quite a task because his straw kept threatening to fall out again. Once Scarecrow was straightened out, the party of two picked a direction and began skipping away, while singing their traveling song.

_We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Esthar!_

_You'll find he is a whiz of a whiz! If ever a whiz there was._

_If ever oh ever a whiz! there was the wizard of Esthar is one because,_

_Because, because, because, because, because,_

_Because of the wonderful things he does._

_We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Esthar!

* * *

_

The party of two traveled along the seemingly never ending yellow brick road, introducing themselves and exchanging stories as they went. They past the cornfield, finally, and entered a well lighted forest. The trees were so far spaced apart that the sun could shine its light down and most of the shadows disappear. It was in that area where Rinoa's skipping became a slow walk, and then she just stopped entirely. "I badly need something to eat." She notified.

Scarecrow and Angelo stopped with her. As Angelo sniffed the air around them, Scarecrow began glancing around, until he spotted some apple trees. "Rinoa, look!" He said, pointing to the trees a little ways off of the road.

"Apples." Rinoa sighed in joy. "Let's eat."

She and Scarecrow wandered off of the road and began picking their share of apples. However, as Rinoa grabbed her first one, the tree snatched it back and slapped Rinoa's hand, punishing her. "Who do you think you are? Trying to steal my apples!" The tree said, angrily.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was starving and…" Rinoa explained.

"Well, how would you like it if someone came by and picked something off of you?"

"I suppose I wouldn't like that."

"Hey!" Scarecrow stepped in. "Why do you be a little more considerate? We need something to eat."

"Too bad!" The tree said. "These are my apples!"

"Fine." Scarecrow said, and then turned around as though he were leaving. "Let's go, Rinoa. You don't want those apples. They're probably filled with worms."

"What!" The tree shouted; its anger rising through the roof.

Just then, the tree began picking its own apples and hurling them toward Rinoa and Scarecrow in an attempt to injure them. But all it did was satisfy their hunger. Scarecrow and Rinoa bent down on their hands and knees, picking up the apples that the tree was throwing. As Rinoa reached for her third apple, the apple rolled away from her. She crawled along trying to get it, when she saw that it was stopped by a foot… a tin foot. She knocked on the foot, hearing her knock echo. She moved up further to the stomach and knocked again. Once again, her knock echoed. Before long, Rinoa was standing on her feet again, staring at the face of a man… a tin man holding a gunblade in one hand. At that moment, Scarecrow joined her again, holding an armful of apples. "I think we have enough apples for now." Scarecrow said, as he joined Rinoa.

"Look." Rinoa said, indicating the man.

"It's a man." Scarecrow observed.

"I know. A man made of tin."

At that moment, a sound came from Tin Man's mouth. "What?" Scarecrow asked.

Another sound came from Tin Man's mouth. "Did you say something?" Rinoa asked.

Yet, another more audible sound came from Tin Man's mouth. "Oil can!" Scarecrow translated.

Rinoa glanced over and saw an oil can sitting on an old tree stump. She grabbed it, and then began oiling Tin Man's mouth. Once she finished oiling, Tin Man began stretching his mouth, since it was stuck for the longest time. "Thanks." Tin Man said. "Could you oil my arms and legs, too?"

"Oh, of course." Rinoa said, and then set to work.

She oiled Tin Man's right side, and then passed the oil can to Scarecrow, who oiled the left side. Once the oiling had been done, Tin Man began stretching out his muscles, feeling much better. "Now you're in perfect shape." Scarecrow said.

"No. Not perfect." Tin Man said. "Pound on my chest and see for yourselves."

Rinoa and Scarecrow both pounded on Tin Man's chest, hearing their pounding echo. "I don't have a heart." Tin Man informed.

He let out an internal sigh, and then began singing his feelings.

_When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,_

_And yet I'm torn apart._

_Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,_

_If I only had a heart._

_I'd be tender – I'd be gentle and awful sentimental,_

_Regarding love and art._

_I'd be friends with the sparrows… and the boys who shoots the arrows,_

_If I only had a heart._

_Picture me – a balcony. Above a voice sings low._

_Wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

_I hear a beat… how sweet._

_Just to register emotion, jealousy – devotion,_

_And really feel the part._

_I could stay young and chipper and I'd lock it with a zipper,_

_If I only had a heart._

All the while he sang, Rinoa and Scarecrow couldn't help but feel sorry for Tin Man. Then, Scarecrow began whispering something in Rinoa's ear, which seemed to make her smile and she whispered something back. "Um, excuse me?" Rinoa said, getting Tin Man's attention. "We're going to see the wizard of Esthar… to see if he can give him a brain." She pointed to Scarecrow.

"And her a home." Scarecrow said, pointing to Rinoa.

"Why don't you come with us?" Rinoa continued. "The wizard might be able to help you, too."

"The wizard? It sounds like he's powerful." Tin Man thought aloud. "Ok. I'll go with you."

"Great! The more the merrier." Scarecrow said.

"Yeah, that's right." Rinoa said, and then introduced themselves. "I'm Rinoa and this is Scarecrow."

Tin Man nodded his head in greeting, and then said, "I'm Tin Man."

"Now that we're acquainted… let's go." Scarecrow said, but then noticed that Rinoa seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong, Rinoa?"

"I just… suddenly got this feeling that I already know you two, like I've known you for years. But how is that possible?" Rinoa said. "I suppose its nothing. Let's go."

She stood in between the two men, holding onto their arms as they skipped further up the yellow brick road, singing their song as they went. What they didn't realize until they got there was that they were heading into the deepest, darkest part of the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was busy playing a new game. Anyway, I thought I'd end each chapter wherever the commercial breaks cut into the movie. Otherwise, this chapter would be really long and you guys would probably fall asleep. Well, can you tell who's who? I thought I shouldn't use the names Squall, Zell, and Irvine because it's not really them here. Just like… their personalities or something? I don't know. But you get to think a little bit with it this way, right? Well, let me know how it is, ok? 


	4. Four's A Crowd

Their skipping became a slow walk as they entered the deepest part of the forest. It was in this area of the forest where the trees stood practically against each other. They were so close together that not a ray of sunshine penetrated through the branches. Adding to the frightening scene, wild animals and monsters of all sorts began calling from a distance and by the sound of their calls, the animals and monsters were starving. Rinoa walked along, cautiously. She felt just as frightened as Scarecrow and Tin Man were, though Tin Man did a great job of hiding his fear. "Why does this forest have to be so dark and frightening?" Rinoa asked to no one in particular. She just wanted to do _something _to drown out the sounds of monster growls.

"I wish I could tell you." Scarecrow said.

They continued along a silence for a while, listening to the monsters. "Do you think we'll run into any of the monsters here?" Rinoa asked, feeling a little worried.

"…Maybe." Tin Man said.

"I wish I knew what kinds of monsters are in this forest." Rinoa said, hoping none of them had an appetite for humans.

"In this area, there are mostly lions, chimeras, and death claws." Tin Man explained.

"Lions!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"And chimeras!" Scarecrow exclaimed.

"And death claws." Tin Man said, calmly.

"Oh, my!" Rinoa said, feeling even more frightened. "Lions and chimeras and death claws… oh, my."

Scarecrow and Tin Man added in their own fear and spoke along with Rinoa. As one, they began to speed up their walking, wanting to get out of the forest as quickly as possible, saying 'lions and chimera and death claws… oh, my' as they went along. Each time they speeded up their walking, they began talking faster too. It was as though they felt like they were being followed, however none of them dared to look behind them, fearing that they might see one of the aforementioned monsters.

Just then, a roar sounded from off to the party's left side and a lion jumped out in front of them. It was an odd looking lion with its mane spiked upwards, but nevertheless, the party was too scared to care about what the lion looked like. Rinoa, quickly, ducked behind a tree, while Scarecrow and Tin Man each fell off the right side of the road. They watched as the lion raised his fists as though he were a boxer. "Alright! Put 'em up, put 'em up!" The lion said, daring one of them to try something. "Which one of you wants to take me on first?"

The lion glanced over at Tin Man and seen the gunblade in his hand. "Ah, pulling a blade on me, huh?" Lion said, and then he realized that Scarecrow was now behind him, so he quickly turned around. "Attacking from behind, huh?"

Lion jumped a step back so that he could see both men at once. "What are you waiting for?" He said, urging the men to attack. "Alright, I'll fight you with one eye closed." Still, Scarecrow and Tin Man remained where they were. "I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back."

Just then, Angelo began barking at Lion, trying to scare him off. It didn't work. Lion targeted Angelo next. "I'll get you anyway, peewee!" Lion said, as he chased after Angelo.

Angelo ran away from Lion, unsure of whether or not to stop and see if Lion would truly bite him. He ran toward the tree that Rinoa had been hiding behind and began circling. Lion chased him the whole way around the tree and before long he was stopped when a hand smacked him right in the middle of his face. Rinoa had stepped forth to stop Lion's terrorizing. "Who do you think you are?" Rinoa shouted. "Picking on Scarecrow and Tin Man like that and now picking on an innocent dog!"

"Why'd you have to go and hit me?" Lion cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I didn't bite him."

"You tried to!"

Lion was too distraught to listen to her. "Is my nose bleeding?" He asked.

"No." Rinoa informed, and then watched as Lion ran his hand underneath his nose to check for blood. "You're really making a big fuss about this. Why… you're nothing but a coward!"

"That's true. I am a coward." Lion said, as he used the tip of his tail to wipe away his tears.

By that time, Scarecrow and Tin Man were back in their feet and had joined up with Rinoa. "But you're a lion." Scarecrow said. "You're supposed to be the king."

"I'm too scared to be a king." Lion said. "Look at my eyes… I haven't slept in months."

"…Why not try counting sheep?" Tin Man suggested.

"That doesn't work. I'm afraid of them." Lion informed.

"How sad…" Rinoa said, quietly, now feeling sorry for Lion.

Lion sang:

_Yeah, it's sad, believe me missy, when you're born to be a sissy_

_Without the vim and verve._

_But I could show my prowess, be a lion not a mou-ess_

_If I only had the nerve._

_I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandelion._

_A fate I don't deserve._

Rinoa, Scarecrow, and Tin Man began chatting amongst themselves for a few minutes, discussing Lion's situation. With no objections, the three of them decided on the same thing: to ask Lion to join the party. "You know… we're on our way to see the wizard of Esthar." Scarecrow began explaining to Lion. "We're going to see if the wizard can give him a heart and her a home." He indicated Rinoa and Tin Man.

"And him a brain." Rinoa finished, indicating Scarecrow. "He could probably give you some courage."

"Are you sure you want to be seen with a coward?" Lion asked.

"We've already agreed to let you join us. It's up to you now." Tin Man said.

Lion considered the offer for a moment, mostly thinking about the dangers of traveling. "Ok. I'll go with you." He said, and began singing. "Then, maybe I'd be brave as a blizzard."

"I'd be gentle as a lizard." Tin Man sang.

"I'd be clever as a gizzard." Scarecrow sang.

"If the Wizard is a Wizard who serve." Rinoa sang.

"Then, I'm sure to get a brain."

"A heart."

"A home."

"The nerve!"

Feeling a sense of gladness, the former party of three welcomed Lion to their group and off the four of them went down the yellow brick road; Rinoa kept glancing back to see if Angelo was still there.

* * *

"Curse them!" Adel shouted in anger. "How could they make it through that forest?"

She glared into her crystal ball to see the party of four exiting the forest and into a wide expanse of plains just outside of Esthar. "Fine. If the monsters couldn't take care of them, I'll take care of them myself." Adel said, and then began thinking of someway to dispose of the party. "Let's see… how should I go about this? I need something that looks safe, but is really not. Something that smells nice… that's it. …Poppies." She grinned as she waved her hand over the crystal ball.

* * *

The party of four took their last steps inside the forest and stepped out into an open plain. "We, finally, made it out of the forest." Rinoa said, relieved. Then, she noticed how close they were to their destination. "Look! It's Esthar!"

"Well, let's go!" Scarecrow said, and then took off running through the plain.

"Yes. Let's go." Rinoa said, and then followed after; Tin Man, Lion, and Angelo following after her.

The party ran through the plains and before long they noticed that they were running through a patch of red flowers. Scarecrow stopped running just a little ways away from the entrance to Esthar and waited for the others. Rinoa, gradually, slowed her running, suddenly feeling exhausted. Tin Man, Lion, and Angelo ran past her, but stopped next to Scarecrow to wait for her. Once she caught up to them, Rinoa felt as though she would fall asleep at any moment. "…Are you alright?" Tin Man asked, noticing her condition.

"I… I don't know." Rinoa answered, staggering to try and stay awake. "I just feel so sleepy." She looked around for her furry companion… "Where's Angelo?"…and found him lying in the flowers, fast asleep.

Rinoa lay down beside the dog and fell asleep, instantly. "Rinoa, no…" Scarecrow complained. "We're so close to Esthar now."

"Huh?" Lion said, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy himself. "Something's wrong with me, too. I… feel… sleepy." With that, he fell over backwards in a deep sleep.

"Something's wrong." Tin Man said to himself. "I'm going for help."

"You're just going to leave me here alone?" Scarecrow asked, unsure of what he should do.

"Yes." With that, Tin Man began walking a few steps toward Esthar.

Scarecrow watched him walk away, watched him until a white speck caught his attention. He looked up into the sky and found that it had begun snowing. "It's snowing!" He shouted.

Tin Man stopped and turned around upon hearing Scarecrow's shout. He watched his comrade stretch out his arms and welcome the falling snow. Then, from out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Rinoa, Angelo, and Lion begin to stir, and then sit up. "You're all awake!" Scarecrow said, joyfully, as Tin Man walked back to join them.

Rinoa glanced from Angelo to Lion, and then looked at Scarecrow. "I think we're fine now." She said.

"What happened?" Lion asked.

Scarecrow seemed to ponder what had just happened. "You know… I think this might be the work of a sorceress." He said.

"…Why would a sorceress be after us?" Tin Man asked.

"It's Adel." Rinoa said, knowingly.

"How do you know that?" Scarecrow asked.

"She's after me. She's after these ruby slippers." Rinoa informed.

"Then, give them to her! She'll leave us alone then." Lion said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"…I don't know. I just have this feeling that I can't let her have them."

"Say what?"

"Can't we talk about this later? We're almost to Esthar." Tin Man cut in.

"You're right. Let's go." Rinoa said, and then began walking toward their destination.

Tin Man, Scarecrow, Lion, and Angelo all followed close behind her; and little did they all know that Edea had been using her own sorceress powers to assist them on their journey.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, it took so long to get this done. I couldn't focus on it for a while; too excited about some other things, I guess. I just beat Star Ocean: Til The End Of Time, I'm about to get a gamecube, and I'm getting some ideas for a 4th and 5th story that takes place after 'Heroes Never Die'. I think in those ones I'm gonna try to work on my descriptions. So far, I haven't been very good at that. And one last thing I want to say… is that it was the Tin Man that got me matching up the characters for this story. The Tin Man wants a heart and later on in the movie he gets one; at the beginning of FFVIII, Squall doesn't have a heart and he gets one later on in the game. So, that's that. 


	5. Grand City Esthar

Sorceress Adel knelt on one knee, gazing into her crystal ball. She confined herself in her room, keeping her lackeys away from her so that she could view her progress on stopping Rinoa more easily. She even kept her most loyal soldier, Seifer Almasy, away from her. Still, the winged monkey stood guard right outside Adel's bedroom door, just in case he needed to make a quick rescue. Adel didn't mind him standing guard there, just as long as she was alone in her room.

The view Adel saw within her crystal ball was a satisfying one. She watched as the party of four started to fall asleep one by one. She began to sneer, thinking that she had won. She stood up and began walking over to gather her broom stick, which sat in one corner of the room opposite the corner where a long bed was located. As she grabbed the handle of her broom stick, she immediately started for her door. Before turned the door knob, Adel glanced over her shoulder, checking the crystal ball once more. She didn't think anything had changed with the scene, but she was shocked at what she saw. It had begun snowing. Pure white snowflakes had begun to lie overtop of the poppies. And then, Rinoa began to wake up, along with that wretched dog and that cowardly lion. "No!" Adel shouted. "Where'd that snow come from?"

Upon hearing her shouting, Seifer rushed into the room to check on her. "Curse you, Edea!" Adel shouted into the crystal ball. "How dare you mess up my plans? I shall have to take care of her, as well." Adel turned toward Seifer and ordered, "Watch the castle. I'm going to Esthar."

Seifer bowed at her request, and then watched her fly out of the window on her broomstick.

* * *

The party of four approached the grand entrance into Esthar. It was massive door; the largest that Rinoa had ever seen. It would probably take a battering ram to bust down the door, if they wanted to break in. But they weren't there to break in. They were there to visit the wizard. "What do we do now? Just go in?" Lion asked.

"Maybe we should try to doorbell." Rinoa suggested, indicating a long rope hanging down the left side of the door.

"Go ahead. Try it." Scarecrow said.

Rinoa nodded, and then pulled on the rope. Almost instantly, a man poked his head out of a viewing hole in the door. The man had black hair, which was styled with a tiny ponytail on top of his head, and he wore a blue and purple robe, which had a red and white collar that went around the man's head like a dog's collar to keep it from biting itself. "Vat are you doing?" The man asked in a strange accent. "Can't you read ze sign?"

"What sign?" The four party members said at the same time.

The man looked down where the sign was supposed to be and saw that there was nothing there. He quickly ducked inside and returned in a short amount of time. He hung the sign on the door, pointed to it, and said, "Zat sign." With that, the man ducked back inside and closed the hole.

Rinoa read the sign aloud, "Doorbell out of order. Please knock."

Right after reading the sign, Rinoa knocked and the same man returned. "Zat is better." The man said. "Vat can I do you?"

"We'd like to see the Wizard of Esthar." Rinoa said, full of joy for having finally made it to Esthar.

"Vat business do you have with him?"

Rinoa didn't feel the need to lie, so she told the man the truth. "Well, we'd like to ask him to give Scarecrow a brain, Tin Man a heart, Lion some courage, and help me get home."

"Zat iz not good enough!" The man threatened to duck back inside, but Rinoa stopped him.

"But Sorceress Edea sent us here all the way from Munchkin Land." Rinoa pleaded.

"Sorceress Edea, you say?" The man said. "Well, zat's a chocobo of a different color! Come on in!"

As the main door began to open, the interior scenery revealed thousands of residents all wandering about. Everything thing in Esthar was all colored different shades of blue, even the residents' robes were blue; with the addition of a second color, which was white. While the residents walked about, they sang a merry sounding song to welcome the visitors.

_Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho and a couple of tra la la's._

_That's how we laugh the day away in the merry ole __land__ of __Esthar_

_Bzz, Bzz, Bzz, Chirp Chirp Chirp and a couple of la di da's._

_That's how the cricket's crick all day in the merry ole land of Esthar._

_We get up at twelve and start to work at one,_

_Take an hour for lunch and then at two we're done_

_Jolly good fun!_

_Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho and a couple of tra la la's._

_That's how we laugh the day away in the merry ole __land__ of __Esthar_

_Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho and a couple of tra la la's._

_That's how we laugh the day away with a Ho Ho Ho, Ha Ha Ha_

_In the merry ole __land__ of __Esthar_

As they sang, a carriage pulled by a yellow chocobo strolled up to Rinoa and the others. The man that greeted the party climbed up onto the carriage and took control of the chocobo. "I am Odine. Doctor Odine." The man said. "I'll take you to see the wizard."

"Are we going to see the wizard right now?" Rinoa asked, anxious to get home.

"Not so fast." Odine said. "First we must get you all freshened up."

Rinoa smiled at that, realizing how sweaty she felt from the journey. She climbed up onto the carriage, and then caught a glimpse of the color red out of the corner of her eye. She looked at the once yellow chocobo and noticed that it was now red. "What kind of chocobo is that?" She asked.

"Zat is a chocobo of a different color." Odine informed.

Rinoa sat back in the carriage, thinking that she just had to ask that. Once the other three, along with Angelo, climbed into the carriage, they set off to be refreshed. Odine maneuvered the chocobo, which changed from red to blue to black and to gold, through the crowd, avoiding running people over as they walked and sang around the carriage. The ride seemed to go by quickly and before long the party was being pampered by several maids working together as a team.

Scarecrow laid on his stomach, as the maids took out his old and worn straw and stuffed him with brand new straw.

_Pat Pat here, Pat Pat there, And a couple of brand new straws,_

_That's how we keep you young and fair in the merry ole land of Esthar._

Tin Man, also, laid on his stomach, as his maids shined his armor as best as they could.

_Rub Rub here, Rub Rub there, Whether you're tin or bronze,_

_That's how we keep you in repair in the merry ole land of Esthar._

Rinoa sat up in a boutique style chair with Angelo sitting beside her, while her maids added some curls to her hair.

_We can make a dimple smile out of a frown!_

_Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown? Uh-huh!_

_Jolly ole town!_

Lion sat in a chair much like Rinoa's, getting his spiked mane straightened and his claws sharpened.

_Clip Clip here, Clip Clip there, We give the roughest claws._

_That certain air of savoir faire in the merry ole __land__ of __Esthar_

The maids all finished their work at the same time and the party left the boutique to meet up with Odine again. While the party met up with Odine, the residents of the city continued with their jolly song.

_Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho, Ha Ha Ha Ha,_

_That's how we laugh the day away in the merry ole __land__ of __Esthar_

_That's how we laugh the day away with a Ha Ha Ha, Aha Ha Ha,_

_Ha Ha Ha, (hee hee) Ha Ha Ha, Ha Ha Ha, (hee hee) Ha Ha Ha,_

_In the merry ole __land__ of __Esthar_

_Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho..._

All of the joyous singing same to a halt as all of the residents of Esthar gasped and screamed when they stared up into the sky. Rinoa and co. looked up into the sky to see what had everyone so spooked. There, in the sky, was Sorceress Adel, flying around on her broomstick. Purple smoked poured from the back of the broomstick, leaving a message in Adel's wake. Once the message was completed, Adel flew away from the city. Rinoa read the message silently to herself, while the residents of Esthar read it aloud: **Surrender, Rinoa**. The residents of Esthar began chatting amongst themselves, asking why the sorceress was there and who Rinoa was. Rinoa began feeling very frightened. She just wanted to talk to the wizard and go home, far away from the sorceress. "Sir?" She said, getting Odine's attention. "Can we go see the wizard now?"

Odine jumped upon hearing her voice. All of his attention had been on the sorceress and he had forgotten what he had been doing. "Of course." Odine said, regaining his composure. "This way."

The short man led the way on foot through the crowd. It was a short walk and before long the party stood before another large door. "Wait here. I shall see if ze wizard will see you." Odine said, and then let himself in through the door.

The party of four waited anxiously outside of the wizard's door. "This is an extravagant place. You sure the wizard really lives here?" Scarecrow asked, making sure that their journey wasn't in vain.

"He's go to be here. We've come all this way." Rinoa said.

"You sound so sure. That's good to hear." Scarecrow said. "Soon, I'll have a new brain."

"I'll be able to hear my heart beat." Tin Man said.

"In a few more minutes, I'll be King of the Forest." Lion said, and then began prancing around like he was already a king.

Rinoa smiled at Lion's sudden behavior, and then began following him around as though she were his servant. With the help of Scarecrow and Tin Man, they lifted up a large blue rug, which had been laid out on the floor in front of the wizard's door, and wrapped it around Lion as though it were a robe. Lion stood tall and proud, as he sang courageously.

_If I were King of the __Forest__ – not queen, not duke, not prince._

_My regal robes of the forest, would be satin, not cotton, not chintz._

_I'd command each thing, be it fish or fowl._

_With a woof and a woof and a royal growl – woof._

_As I'd click my heel, all the trees would kneel._

_And the mountains bow and the bulls kowtow._

_And the sparrow would take wing – If I – If I – were King!_

_Each rabbit would show respect to me. The chipmunks genuflect me._

_Though my tail would lash, I would show compash._

_For every underling!  
If I – If I – were King!  
Just King!  
Monarch of all I survey – Mo-na-a-a-a-arch of all I survey._

"Your highness?" Rinoa said, seeing that Lion was finished. "If you were King, you wouldn't be afraid of anyone, would you?"

"Not nobody. Not no how." Lion said, voice full of courage.

"What about a Ruby Dragon?" Tin Man asked.

"Why, I'd grind him into the ground and that'll be something worth braggin'." Lion answered.

"How about a Malboro?" Scarecrow asked.

"I'd stomp all over him, just like I'd do to a pack of Marlboro." Lion said, and then switched back to his normal tone of voice. "Smoking is bad for you, you know?"

"How?" The three 'underlings' asked in unison.

"Courage." Lion answered, using his courageous tone again.

Just when Lion was about to continue, Odine appeared through the wizard's door, an upsetting look was seen upon his face. Rinoa rushed over to him, followed by her companions, to see what he had to say. "He said, 'Go away!'" Odine informed. "He will have no business with you!" With that, he disappeared back toward the wizard's dwelling.

Rinoa's heart was struck hard and she dropped to her knees. She was really looking forward to getting the wizard's help, but now she felt as though she would stuck in that strange world forever. She began weeping, which got the attention of the three men. "What am I going to do now?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Don't worry." Tin Man said in an attempt to calm her down. "We'll think of something."

"And while we think, my mother would get sicker and sicker. I won't be able to be by her side."

"That's not your fault." Scarecrow said.

"Yes, it is! I never should've run away from home." Rinoa cried.

Little did they know, Odine poked his head out of the wizard's door and listened to their sad conversation. (Zat iz sad.) He thought, as tears began streaming his eyes. Before long, he began crying out loud. Tin Man was the first to hear him, followed by the other three party members. "Your story iz so sad!" Odine cried. "Come in and talk to ze wizard. He may make an exception."

Rinoa's mood brightened a little as she watched the doors swing open before her. "So, we didn't come all this way for nothing, after all!" Scarecrow said, smiling.

Once the huge, light blue door swung all the way open, the party of four each took a deep breath and stepped into a very long hallway. The party walked slowly down the hallway, nervous and afraid at the same time. There were portraits lined along both sides of the hall; portraits that revealed the past wizards of Esthar. Every portrait that the party past seemed to stare directly at them, making the long hallway seem like a never ending nightmare. Lion kept threatening to turn tail and run, but his friends kept him going forward.

After ten long minutes of careful walking, the party reached the end of the hallway. There in the middle of a large, round room was a huge translucent blue head, awaiting their arrival. Fire shot up from the floor to either side of the head, giving it a powerful look. Everything else in the room was covered by dark blue curtains. Only the head framed by the fire could be seen. "Why have you come before me?" The Wizard said in a loud, booming voice.

Neither party member made a move or sound. They were too overwhelmed to say anything. "Speak now!" The Wizard ordered.

Rinoa swallowed hard and stepped forward. "U-Um… sir?" She said; her voice shaking. "We would like to ask you for your help… if that's alright."

"You've come to me for a way home."

"Yes, I have. How did…"  
"Silence!"

Rinoa jumped at the sudden shout and ran back to the safety of the men. "Step forward, Tin Man." The Wizard ordered.

Almost immediately, Tin Man stepped forth. "…Yes?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"You've come to ask me for a heart." The Wizard said. "You clinking, clanking, workaholic piece of tin!"

"Yes, sir. That's…"

"Quiet!"

Tin Man shuddered from the booming shout. He turned around and hurried back to his friends. "And you, Scarecrow…" The Wizard said, just as Scarecrow ran up and tipped his hat in greeting. "You have the effrontery to ask for a brain? You billowing bale of bovine fodder!"

"Yes, your Honor… I mean your Excellency… I mean your Wizardry!" Scarecrow stuttered.

"Enough!"

Like the previous two, Scarecrow jumped and ran back to the group. "And you, Lion." The Wizard said, moving right along.

Lion shuddered and shook a lot more than his comrades did. He, slowly, stepped forth, wanting to turn and run with each step he took. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Instead, he fainted into darkness and fell backwards onto his back. His comrades ran forward to assist him, trying to wake him up.

Suddenly, Rinoa had enough of the Wizard's frightening ways. "You should be ashamed of yourself; scaring Lion like that, when he came to you for help!" She shouted.

"Silence!" The Wizard shouted back. A few minutes passed, as the Wizard considered the party of four. "The great Wizard has every intention of granting your requests."

Rinoa, Scarecrow, and Tin Man gazed at the Wizard, shocked. Lion came to upon hearing those words. "What? What did he say?" Lion asked.

The Wizard continued, "If you succeed in proving your worth."

"…What do we have to do?" Tin Man asked, after exchanging hopeful glances with his friends.

"Bring me the broomstick of Sorceress Adel."

"But, we'd have to kill her to get the broomstick!" Scarecrow complained.

"Bring me the broomstick and I'll grant your requests." The Wizard reiterated. "Now, go."

"But… But, what if she kills us first?" Lion asked, shaking and shuddering once again.

"I said, 'GO!'" The Wizard shouted.

Lion jumped a foot into the air, and then turned around and ran back the way the party had come. He high tailed it past all of the creepy paintings down to the end of the hallway. Instead of waiting for the grand door to open, he dove out of the window, extremely desperate to leave the Wizard's dwelling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ha Ha… Seifer's a winged monkey. And the part where Adel's flying around on the broomstick, I was gonna have the broomstick stall and Adel kick start it, but as you can see, I decided against it. One more thing I'd like say is that at first I was uncomfortable at having all the singing included here. But I got used to the idea after reading Final Fantasy VIII the musical. I think its on my favorite stories list here, if you all want to read it. It's pretty good... and some parts are pretty funny. Well, that's it for now! 


	6. Ambush

Silence, still, filled the dimly lit room, as Sorceress Adel stood staring impatiently out of her bedroom window. Her anger increased with each minute that ticked by. She knew that Rinoa and her friends would be coming to her, but her patience had already worn too thin. She wanted those ruby slippers now. With a growl, Adel turned away from the window to face Seifer, who stood in front of the door. "What's taking them so long?" Adel growled. "Enough with this waiting! You! Take the paratroopers and bring Rinoa to me!"

Seifer bowed, and then left the room. He ran around the castle, gathering up some Galbadian paratroopers. Once he had a large number of troops at his disposal, Seifer led them out of the main entrance, and then flew off over the dark forest.

* * *

They ventured back into the dark forest, despite Lion's constant protests. About a quarter mile back in, the party came across a fork in the road with a wooden sign in between the two roads. They're first time through, they only glanced at the top half of the sign, which read: **Esthar** – **left path**. Now Lion stopped to read the sign more closely. "Sorceress's Castle – right path. I'd turn back if I were you." Lion read, and the nodded and turned to leave.

Scarecrow and Tin Man grabbed him before he could look back and forced him to continue onward. As the three men took point, Rinoa and Angelo brought up the rear. "I didn't think this forest could get any darker." Rinoa said, as she glanced around at the change in scenery.

"Keep you eyes open." Tin Man said; his gunblade was drawn. "We're entering enemy territory."

None of the others needed to be told to keep their eyes open. Each one of them was too frightened and weary to even blink. "She can have my Odine Bangle. It's supposed to suppress the sorceress's powers." Lion, eventually, said, indicating Rinoa.

"Does it work?" Rinoa asked.

"No, but it's nice for threatening with."

Tin Man stopped, suddenly, and looked around. "What's wrong?" Rinoa asked, coming to a stop beside him.

"…Nothing." Tin Man answered. "Thought I heard something."

Rinoa glanced around the area, unable to believe that answer. She walked along, looking from side to side, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Before long, she spotted a shadowy figure run out from behind one tree to behind another. "What was that?" she asked, anxiously.

Lion jumped and cried, "What? What?"

"Where did you see it?" Tin Man asked.

"Over there. Between those trees." Rinoa pointed.

"…Let's check it out. Come on, Scarecrow." Tin Man said.

"You guys could be overreacting. That was probably a small monster or something." Scarecrow said.

"Better safe than sorry." Tin Man said, readying his gunblade.

Tin Man began sidestepping off of the road, standing in his battle stance; feet spread apart with both hands on his weapon in front of him. Scarecrow tiptoed along behind him. As they went, they half expected a Ruby Dragon to leap out at them. Then, without warning, Rinoa cried out from behind them. They turned around to see a Galbadian soldier beating up on Lion. Tin Man took a step forward to assist him, only to be jumped from behind by the soldier that Rinoa had seen duck behind the tree. Scarecrow had been snatched by two soldiers, who had begun tearing the helpless man limb from limb.

Across the road, Rinoa began slapping the soldier that had Lion pinned, while Angelo began biting the soldier's ankles. The soldier pushed Rinoa away from, and then pried Angelo off of his ankle. With that done, the soldier adjusted his grip on the large dog, and then took off on his flying machine, flying toward the castle. Rinoa ran after him shouting, "Leave Angelo alone!"

Without warning, Seifer dashed through the battlefield, grabbed Rinoa, and made his getaway. "No! Let me go! Help!" Rinoa kicked and screamed.

The Galbadian soldiers noticed that Seifer completed his mission and left the battle, as well, leaving Rinoa's comrades badly beaten.

* * *

Adel became quite pleased when Rinoa was brought before her. She was kneeling down, grinning evilly and scratching Angelo's head. "Alright." She said, standing up and handing Angelo to Seifer. "Go. Tie a rock to him and dump him a lake."

"No! Please, no! Just let him go!" Rinoa pleaded, but to no avail.

Just then, Angelo jumped forward and sinked his teeth into Seifer's right wrist. As Seifer held onto his bleeding wrist, Angelo took the opportunity to run free. He ran out of the room and through the castle, searching for the exit. "After him, you fool!" Adel order Seifer, who did as he was told.

Rinoa ran over to the window to see if Angelo made it to safety. Down below, she noticed the drawbridge beginning to rise and started to worry her dog wasn't going to make it. At that moment, she saw Angelo begin to run up the drawbridge. At the top, Angelo used all of his might to leap off the drawbridge and across the mote. He landed safely and ran away from the castle. "He got away!" Rinoa said, joyfully. "He got away!"

"But you won't!" Adel growled; temper flaring because of Seifer's failure.

Rinoa backed up. She kept going until her back was pressed up against one of the walls, Adel in her face the whole way. "Now those slippers are mine." Adel said, and the bent down to snatch the ruby slippers.

Just when Adel's fingers were about to touch the slippers, her hands were painfully shocked away. Adel screamed in pain and held onto her stinging hand. "What did you do?" She demanded.

Rinoa shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Adel continued speaking. "That's right. I forgot. Those slippers will never come off… as long as you're alive."

Rinoa would've gotten worried and frightened then, if she wasn't already. She watched as Adel speed walked over to the stand in the middle of the room and picked up the hourglass there. Adel turned the hourglass over and let the sand inside begin to fall. "This should be more than enough time for me to plan." Adel said, as she sat the hourglass down. "These things need to be planned carefully."

With that, Adel left the room to do her planning. Rinoa watched the sorceress leave, and then looking over at the hourglass. She, then, glanced around the room for a way to escape. She ran over to the window, thinking that maybe she could jump out there, but the drop would be too great. Even if she landed in the mote, she didn't know if there was some kind of aquatic monster living in there or not, so she abandoned any ideas regarding the window. Rinoa dropped to her knees and began to sob. Just then, Julia appeared on Adel's crystal ball in the center of the room. "Rinoa!" Julia called. "Rinoa, where are you?"

"I'm here, mother!" Rinoa said into the crystal ball. "I'm locked up in the sorceress's castle!"

Julia didn't seem to hear her. She just kept calling out for Rinoa. Eventually, she vanished from the ball. "No, no, mother!" Rinoa cried. "Come back! I'm scared, mother! I'm really, really scared!"

Just then, Adel's frightful face appeared in the ball and mocked Rinoa. "Come back! Come back! I'm scared!" Adel mimicked.

Rinoa sat helplessly, listening to Adel's menacing laughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to apologize for the late arrival of this chapter. I can't help it if I have other things on my mind and can't concentrate on my updates. Anyway, about this chapter, I know its kinda short. I was going to combine this chapter with the next chapter, but then I realized that this chapter would probably be too long. And, also, I was thinking… why did I make Seifer a flying monkey? There's no monkeys in FFVIII. Heh heh… should've made him a flying moomba. Sorry! I just don't like Seifer very much. 


	7. Confrontation

Angelo raced down the path through the dark forest. He stopped, briefly, to look behind himself, checking to see if any soldiers were still chasing him. A lone Galbadian soldier had managed to keep up with him. Angelo strayed off of the path and began weaving his way through the trees. The soldier began having a hard time keeping the dog within his line of sight; branches flung at him from all directions. Seeing a chance to outsmart the enemy, Angelo crawled through an old, hollow tree trunk. The soldier, thinking about nothing but catching his prey, began crawling through the trunk, only to get the top half of his body stuck. Seeing that he lost the soldier, Angelo concentrated on finding his companions.

* * *

"This is the last of him." Tin Man said, as he carried an armful of hay.

Lion worked on putting Scarecrow back together after the sorceress' henchmen scattered Scarecrow's hay all over the area. Lion gathered the rest of the hay from Tin Man and began stuffing the material into Scarecrow's shirt. The two men who were already standing helped their friend to his feet.

Scarecrow patted himself down, putting his hay back in order. At that moment, Angelo came running down the path toward them. The dog stood before the three men, barking and spinning back toward the castle. "What's he doing here?" Scarecrow heard Lion ask. "I didn't think we'd see him again."

"He escaped." Tin Man noticed.

"Hey," Scarecrow began. "Maybe he'll lead us to Rinoa."

Angelo barked once, and then ran back toward the castle. The three men followed as quickly at they could; Scarecrow nearly tripped every step.

* * *

The three men followed Angelo on a direct route to the castle; Angelo hadn't wanted them to encounter the Galbadian soldier that had chased him. They reached the castle very quickly, but to their disbelief, the drawbridge was up. So, the party was forced to find an alternate route. They trekked around the castle and before long they came upon a climbable rock face. "Well, this seems like the only way." Scarecrow said.

"But, what if we get up there and there's still no way to get in?" Lion complained.

"We have no other choice." Tin Man said. "We're going to get Rinoa back."

Angelo was the first to begin climbing, jumping from one rock to the next. Lion followed behind him; his strength proving useful for pulling himself up. Tin Man started up after him, keeping him from going back. And Scarecrow brought up the rear.

Once at the top of the mountain, the three men found that they had a perfect view of the castle. They climbed over the top of the mountain and down a little ways to take cover behind a few large boulders. Scarecrow noticed then how big of an army the sorceress had. Hundreds of Galbadian soldiers were marching around the castle. "So, now what?" Lion asked, thinking that there wasn't any way in.

At that moment, three Galbadian soldiers climbed over the top of the mountain behind the would-be heroes. Lion managed to look over his shoulder, only to see a soldier right in his face. He turned back around to warn the others, but the soldier tackled him before he could. At the same time, the other two soldiers grabbed Scarecrow and Tin Man and dragged them behind a nearby boulder. Helmets, clothing, and a tail flew through the air. Before long, Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin Man emerged from behind the boulder, wearing the Galbadian soldier uniforms. They watched the soldiers down below, waiting for the end of the line. When the end of the line finally came around, the three heroes hurried down and jumped in line. With Angelo sticking close behind, the all infiltrated the castle.

* * *

The foyer of the castle was a fairly large room. The room was completely empty, aside from the parade of soldiers marching through and the large wooden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The end of the parade entered the castle and the drawbridge was raised. Three of the rear soldier, slowly, broke off from the group. Instead of following the rest through the far doorway, the three soldiers climbed the stairs on the left side of the foyer. At the top of the stairs, they relieved themselves of their uniforms.

Tin Man lead the way on the second floor; gunblade drawn and ready to strike. Scarecrow brought up the rear again, keeping Lion in the middle. They checked each room, discovering that the second floor was empty of soldiers. The Galbadians were all sticking together, marching through the castle.

The three heroes reaching the last door, when they discovered that it was locked. "She's gotta be in here." Scarecrow said.

"Rinoa!" Tin Man shouted, making sure Rinoa was there.

"I'm here!" Came the reply, followed by running footsteps. "Please, you have to get me out! The hourglass is about to run out!" Rinoa explained.

"Get back! Get away from the door!" Tin Man ordered, readying his gunblade.

Rinoa did so. Tin Man raised his blade and struck the wooden door with all of his might. The door creaked, and then fell inwards. Rinoa dashed out, right into Tin Man's waiting arms. She hugged the other two men, as well, and patted Angelo's head, and then the party ran back down the hall toward the entrance.

They reached the raised drawbridge, but to their disappointment, they couldn't find a way to lower it. During their brief search for a way out, Angelo began barking at something behind them. They turned around simultaneously, only to see all of the soldiers there, staring at them. Sorceress Adel stood in front of them. "Well, it appears we have some additional guests." Adel said. "I'll just have to dispose of them, as well."

As the evil sorceress started toward them, Scarecrow began glancing around the foyer, trying to find a way to escape. He noticed that the chandelier was held up by a rope, which was tied tightly beside the entrance. Scarecrow tapped Tin Man on the shoulder, and then indicated the chandelier and the rope. Tin Man caught on quickly and swung his gunblade back, cutting the rope. The chandelier dropped to the floor, pinning most of the soldiers underneath. Rinoa's party used the diversion to make an escape. "After them!" Adel ordered. "Half of you with me! The rest… upstairs!"

The soldiers crawled out from under the chandelier and separated into groups of two; following Adel's instructions obediently.

* * *

The heroes were just making their way across the castle's connecting bridge, when they were ambushed by a large group of soldiers. Rinoa's party quickly turned around and ran back the other direction, only to bump into Adel. "It's time to end this." Adel said, smiling wickedly. "How about a little fire, Scarecrow."

Adel held out her hand, palm facing Scarecrow. A small flame began dancing on her palm. The flame gradually expanded, until it became a fireball. The fire spell spewed forth, catching Scarecrow on fire.

Scarecrow began panicking and flailing about, feeling helpless. On reflex, Rinoa jumped into action, grabbing a nearby bucket of water. She, quickly, threw some water on Scarecrow, catching Adel in the flow as well.

Adel flinched from the water smacking her face. Before long, the sorceress seemed to shrink in size, melting away. "Oh, what have you done?" She shrieked. "I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh, what a world!"

The evil sorceress melted down, until only her robes and broomstick remained. The soldiers stared at the remains of their leader, shocked by the fact that she was dead. One of the soldiers looked up at Rinoa and said, "You killed her."

"I was an accident. Honest." Rinoa said. "He was on fire and…"

"The evil sorceress is dead!" The soldier shouted to his comrades. "We're free from her control!"

The soldiers let out a great cheer; offering Rinoa a 'thank you' in between cheers. "If there's anything we can do for in return…" The lead soldier began.

"The broomstick." Scarecrow whispered to Rinoa.

"Oh!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Her broomstick… may we have it?"

The lead soldier hand the broomstick to her and said, "Please, take it far from this place."

"Thank you." Rinoa said, taking the item. "Let's go."

The Galbadian soldiers stood to the sides of the connecting bridge, letting the heroes pass. The heroes left the castle and began walking back to Esthar.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about that long delay. I've had a lot of other things on my mind; games, books, ideas for new fics, you know. Anyway, I hope you've all been patient and haven't forgotten about me. Did this chapter seem rushed? Something doesn't feel right about it. Well… review and let me know what you think. 


	8. No Place Like Home

The Wizard of Esthar

Chapter 8: No Place Like Home

* * *

They wasted no time returning to the great city of Esthar. Practically skipping the whole way back, Rinoa and company were excited by the fact that the wizard might finally grant their wishes. The gates of Esthar opened for them, and they rushed onward to see the wizard. Like before, they found the powerful wizard waiting for them. "So, you've returned?" The wizard asked, as though he didn't expect them to.

"Yes, sir." Rinoa said. "We brought you the sorceress' broomstick. We melted her."

"Ah, you liquidated her."

"Yes, sir. We'd like you to keep your promise to us."

The wizard seemed to think for a moment, and then said, "Allow me to think this through. Go away and come back tomarrow."

"Tomarrow?" Rinoa asked. "Why not now?"

"Go away and come back tomarrow!" The wizard said again, more forcefully.

As Rinoa and the wizard argued back and forth, Angelo snuck away from the group. He headed to the far left side of the room and began tugging on a strange, out of place, blue curtain. The curtain pulled back quickly, revealing a control system on the other side. A man, who was wearing a light blue shirt, tan pants, and has his long black hair pulled into a ponytail, stood at the controls.

Scarecrow was the first to notice him. He tapped Rinoa on the shoulder and pointed out the man. Sensing Rinoa's silence, the man glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on. He panicked when he saw that he had been found and, frantically, tried to close the curtain. "Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain!" the wizard ordered.

Curious, Rinoa walked over to the frantic man and asked, "Um, excuse me, but who are you?"

The man hesitated a moment, bending over to grasp his right leg as though it pained him., He, then, turned toward a microphone and said, "I am the great and powerful..." Turning away from the microphone, he faced Rinoa and finish, "...wizard of Esthar."

"You?" Rinoa asked, confused. "But you're just a man."

"Well, uh, yeah, but..." the wizard stammered, scratching his head.

"Why would you scare people like that?" Scarecrow asked.

"You're mean." Rinoa joined in the accusation. "Meany!"

"Yeah, but I'm a good guy." The wizard said. "Just a very bad wizard."

"Then, what about the promises you made to us? Like Tin Man's heart." Scarecrow said, trying to get Tin Man to join the accusation.

"And my courage." Lion joined.

"And him a brain." Tin Man said, indicating Scarecrow.

"Well, I... but you got them." The wizard said.

"You don't get around us that easy." Tin Man said, reading his gunblade.

"You promised us real things!" Scarecrow said.

"But, you've had them all along." the wizard turned toward Scarecrow. "Anybody can have a brain. Every creature that crawls on the earth has a brain. Back from where I come from we have universities, where men go to become great thinkers. But, they have one thing you haven't got. A diploma."

The wizard led the group to the other side of the room where he pulled out a hidden black bag. He reached inside and grabbed a couple diplomas and selected one for Scarecrow. "Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum e plurbis unum, I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of TH.D." The wizard said.

"TH.D?" Scarecrow asked.

"Yeah, that... that's Dr. of Thinkology."

"The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side." Scarecrow stated, and then reacted with joy. "Oh joy, rapture! I've got a brain! How can I ever thank you enough?"

"Well, you can't." The wizard said. "As for you my find friend, you're the victim of disorganized thinking. You are under the unfortunate delusion that simply because you run away from danger, you have to no courage. You're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men who are called heroes. But! They have one thing that you haven't got. A medal. Therefore, for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, conspicous braver against wicked witches, I award you the Triple Cross."

Lion stood proudly, as the medal was pinned to his chest. "You are now a member of the Legion of Courage!" The wizard said.

"Oh, shucks, folks. I'm speechless." Lion said.

"As for you, my galvanized friend," The wizard turned to Tin Man. "You want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."

"But, I still want one." Tin Man said.

"Back where I come from there men who do nothing all day but good deeds. They are called... um.... uh... good-deed-doers. But, they one thing you haven't got. A testimonial. Therefore, in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time in presenting you with a small token of our esteem and effection. And remember, my sentimental friend, that a heart is not judged by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others."

Tin Man examines his new heart, listening closely to it. "It's ticks. Listen." He said, allowing the others to listen.

"Hey, what about Rinoa?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't think there's anything in the little bag for me." Rinoa said, feeling hopeless.

The wizard rummages through the bag, mumbling, "Well... no, no... on the contrary..."

"Well, you force me into cataclysmic decision. The only way to get Rinoa back to Winhill is for me to take her there myself." The wizard concluded.

"Oh, will you? Could you? But, are you a clever enough wizard?" Rinoa wondered.

"I'm an old Winhill man myself. The old monster hunter of Winhill!" The wizard bragged. "Premier balloonist par... excellence to the Miracle Wonderland Carnival, until one day, while performing spectacular feats of stratospheric skill never before attempted by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occurred. The balloon failed to return to the fair."

"It did?" Lion asked.

"Yes. There I was, floating through space, a man without a continent."

"Weren't you scared?" Rinoa asked?

"Scared? You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom, and chuckled at catastrophe. I was petrified. Then suddenly the wind changed and the balloon floated down into the heart of this noble city, where I was instantly acclaimed Oz, the First Wizard de Luxe." The wizard explained. "Times being what they were, I accepted the job, retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick getaway. And in that balloon, my dear Rinoa, you and I will return to the land of E Pluribus Unum."

* * *

Half a day passed in preparation for Rinoa's return home. The people of Esthar were delighted to help the wizard set up the hot air balloon and get it ready for take off. Once everything was set up, the wizard stood people the kind people of Esthar and prepared to give a speech. "Good people of Esthar, this is positively the finest exhibition ever to be shown," He began, reaching down quickly to grabbed his aching right leg. "Yes, well, be that as it may, I your wizard par ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous and technically unexplainable journey into the outer stratosphere."

The wizard climbed into the balloon, followed closely by Rinoa and Angelo. "To confer, converse, and otherwise hob-nob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree what until that time, if any, that I return, the Scarecrow, by virture of his highly superior brains, shall rule in my stead... assisted by the Tin Man, by virtue of his magnificent heart... and the Lion, by virtue of his courage! Obey them as you would me. And, uh, well, that's all." The wizard finished.

At that moment, Angelo began barking at something in the crowd. He jumped out of the basket and began chasing after a cat he had seen in the audience. Rinoa, quickly, noticed his absence and climbed out of the balloon after him. "Angelo, come back!" She turned to the wizard. "Oh, please don't go without me."

As Rinoa ran after Angelo, the balloon began lifting off without warning. Rinoa, eventually, caught up with Angelo and gained his attention, but then she noticed the balloon leaving without her. "No, wait!" She cried. "Stop it!"

"I can't!" The wizard called back. "I don't know how it works!"

Rinoa watched, helplessly, as the balloon flew out of sight and the wizard said his good-byes. She drooped to the floor, thinking only of home. "Mother was so good to me." She began crying. "Laguna said she was sick. She may be dying. And it's all my fault! I'll never forgive myself. Never ever!"

"You still have us, Rinoa." Tin Man tried comforting her.

Scarecrow had a better idea when he spotted a cloud of purple smoke rising out of the floor. "Look!" He said. "Here's someone who could help."

Rinoa, suddenly, got a sense of hope and rushed over to Sorceress Edea. "Oh, will you help me? Can you help me?" She asked.

"Child, you don't need to helped any longer. You've always had the power to back to Winhill." Edea said.

"I have?" Rinoa asked, confused.

"Why didn't you tell her before?" Scarecrow asked.

"She wouldn't have believed. She had to find out for her self." Edea answered.

"What have you learned, Rinoa?" Tin Man asked.

"Well, I... I think that wasn't enough to just want to see everybody again. If I ever go looking for my heart's desire, I won't look any further than my own backyard. Because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with. Is that right?" Rinoa examined.

"That's all it is." Edea said. "Now, those magic slippers will take you home in two seconds."

"Angelo, too?" Rinoa asked.

"Angelo, too."

"Oh, now?"

"Whenever you wish."

"That's too wonderful. Oh, it's going to be hard to say goodbye. I love you all, too. Goodbye, Tin Man. Oh, don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully. Here... Here's your oilcan. Goodbye." Rinoa said to Tin Man.

"Now I know I've got a heart. Because it's breaking." Tin Man said.

"Goodbye, Lion. I know it isn't right, but I'm going to miss the way you used to holler for help before you found your courage." Rinoa said.

"Well, I would've never found it if it wasn't for you." Lion said.

"I think I'll miss you most of all." Rinoa address Scarecrow, the first one of three that she met.

"Are you ready now?" Edea asked, politely.

"Yes. Say goodbye, Angelo." Rinoa said, allowing Angelo to bark his goodbye. "Yes, I'm ready now."

"Then close your eyes, and tap your heels together three times." Edea instructed.

Rinoa closed her eyes and does as he she was instructed. She clicked her heels together three times. Edea continued instructing, "And think to yourself, 'there's no place like home; there's no place like home."

Rinoa repeated Edea's words, "There's no there's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place..."

Everything around her seem to spiral away from her and when she awoke, she was in her bed. "...Like home." Rinoa finished.

She looked around and the first person she saw was her mother, patting Rinoa's face down with a wet washcloth. "Oh, Rinoa! You're awake!" Julia cried.

"Mother? Is that really you?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, it's me, darlling. How're you feeling?"  
Before Rinoa could answer, she heard someone's voice outside her window. "Hello! Anybody home?" Laguna called. "I-I just dropped by because I heard the little girl got caught in the big... Well... she seems all right now."

"Yeah." Caraway answered him. "She got quite a bump on the head. We thought for a minute that she was going to leave us."

"But I did leave you, Father. That's just the trouble. And I tried to get back for days and days." Rinoa tried to explain.

"There, there, lie quiet now. You just had a bad dream." Julia said, preparing the washcloth.

"No..."

"You remember me, don't you?" Zell said, making an entrance.

"And me?" Irvine said. "I know you haven't forgotten Squall."

Squall remained in the back, leaning back against the nearest wall.

"No... it wasn't a dream. It was a place. And you... and you... and you wre there." Rinoa said, trying to sort things out.

Everyone just laughed at her. "But you couldn't have been, could you?" Rinoa asked.

"We dream lots of silly things when we..." Julia started.

"No, Mother, this was a real, truly live place. And I remember that some of it wasn't very nice. But most of it was beautiful. But no matter what, all I kept saying to everybody was, I want to go home. And they sent me home."

Still, everyone just laughed at her. "Doesn't anybody believe me?" Rinoa asked.

"Of course we believe you." Caraway said.

"But anyway, Angelo, we're home!" Rinoa said, joyfully. "Home! And this is my room... and you're all here. And I'm not going to leave here ever, ever, again, because I love you all!. And, oh Mother, there's no place like home!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew, what a delay. At least the story is finally finished, that's a good thing. But I had some good laughs typing this chapter. Hope you all did, too. See ya!**


End file.
